themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Passaic, 1975
Passaic, 1975 is the third song on ''In League with Dragons''. It was also released as a single, "Welcome to Passaic". Lyrics Write something down in illegible script As we're approaching the landing strip New Gibson SG, inlaid with pearl Tonight Passaic, tomorrow the world In a Holiday Inn by a nameless river Renew the assault on my lungs and my liver And while I'm waiting for the company man Slip on my kimono that I bought in Japan Tell the crowd, tell the world I want everyone to get high Tell the press, tell the cameras I want everyone to get high And the tech crew in Memphis has a present for me A screen that scrolls lyrics Like the ones they have on TV The deluxe model One of only four thousand made Black out that night in front of ten thousand paid And in the back lounge in between the stops Contingency plans in case the new one flops Sometimes I wake up coughing up blood Tonight Indianapolis, tomorrow the flood Tell the person next to you I want everyone to get high Tell your boss, tell your mother I want everyone to get high Get high Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about a guy who is on tour with a rock band, but a much bigger band than the Mountain Goats." -- 2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *"But Ozzy, so, he discovers that he can go around the world getting as drunk and wasted as he wants, taking off his shirt and telling people to get high, as he wants to do, and this is actually the best living he can possibly make.... So he, he, he tours the world, and you can hear on seventies bootlegs of Black Sabbath that Ozzy will, you know, like in between songs.... But when Ozzy hits that point, he says, 'Get high!' I have one from seventy-eight where he says 'Smoke it!' I love it so much, and I especially love it because as he's doing this, his life is unraveling. He is circling the drain. He's richer than any of us could ever imagine, and it's all going into his nose and, uh, and, and his fortune is evaporating, and he's losing his way. And every single night as he's losing his way, he's telling everybody to join him. This song is based on a concert in New Jersey in 1975. It's called 'Passaic, 1975'." -- 2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE *2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-07-24 - Merge 30 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY *2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-12-07 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song * 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. * 2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA * 2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA Category:In League with Dragons songs Category:Video Category:Welcome to Passaic songs